Our Lives Together
by DPIH
Summary: Lilly and Scotty have been married for the past four years and a lot has happened. Lilly's partner at PPD Central, Chris Lassing, detailed out to HIU and Lilly has a new partner, Kat Miller. Scotty still works Narcotics at West Detectives. And Mike and Allie had a little girl who they named Maria. What could happen next for the two love birds and their three little children?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am sorry it took so long for the sequel, I had most of it written when I decided I hated the way it was going and deleted it. I have now got to a point that I am somewhat happy about how its unfolding and I thought I would try and at least post the first chapter before the end of the year. So it may be a bit of a wait for chapter two. Any way here is the first chapter, and it is set four years after the end of Making It Work. If you haven't read it you might want to, or even if you've forgotten (wouldn't blame you it's been ages) you should re read it.

Summary: Lilly and Scotty have been married for the past four years and a lot has happened. Lilly's partner at PPD Central, Chris Lassing, detailed out to HIU and Lilly has a new partner, Kat Miller. Scotty still works Narcotics at West Detectives. And Mike and Allie had a little girl who they named Maria.

What could happen next for the two love birds and their three little children? You'll have to find out.

Our Lives Together

Chapter One:

Scotty turned the silver sedan into the driveway of his house in South Philadelphia and turned off the ignition, pausing briefly to run a hand over his tired eyes. The drug bust had gone on longer than even Manny had anticipated and it was now well after midnight. He had tried to call Lilly to tell her that he'd be late but he been stuck interviewing some of the low level drug dealers that they had busted instead. Sighing heavily, he opened the car door and got out and shivered as a cold wind blew. It was only November but snow was already starting to fall, and he tightened his coat more securely around his waist before heading up the sweeping path to the front door of the house that he and Lilly had bought just a year ago.

He pushed open the front door quietly, trying not to wake anyone up, he hated arriving home after the kids had gone to bed. Even after the worst days on the job, coming home to his three beautiful children and his equally gorgeous wife made it all seem worth it. He opened the hallway closet and took the lock box down from the highest shelf, punching in the combination and placing his SIG Sauer inside, alongside Lilly's. He shut the guns away safely again and moved up the small staircase to the second floor.

He stopped by his sons' room first, finding Matthew and James fast asleep in their bunk beds. His two boys had the choice of beds when they moved into their new room but they insisted that they wanted bunk beds just as Scotty and Mike had growing up. He chuckled as he realised that James had gone to sleep wearing his glasses, a well-worn copy of Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets clutched in his hand. Scotty crept into the bedroom and removed his son's glasses and carefully placed them on the bedside table, and making sure that he put the bookmark into the place his son was up to before he turned off the small book light that Lilly had gotten him. James frowned in his sleep and rolled over. Scotty next looked up on the top bunk, and found Matthew, clutching his baseball mitt in one hand and his stuff Phillies Phanatic in the other. Matthew was every bit as a baseball fan as Scotty was, even more if that was possible.

He left the room just as quietly, hoping that he didn't wake them.

Next he checked on his daughter. She was curled up asleep in the middle of her bed, the blankets pushed down around her ankles, her favourite stuffed elephant, Ellie, in her tiny hands. He crept into the room and pulled the blankets up more securely around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She stirred and opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"Daddy" she whispered sleepily, smiling broadly at him.

"Hey Princesa" he murmured back, his own grin spreading across his face.

"Your home" she replied, yawning widely.

"Yeah I'm home, go back to sleep"

She nodded and smiled before closing her eyes again and falling asleep almost instantly. He stayed beside her, watching her sleeping for a few moments, utterly captivated by how beautiful his little girl was and wishing that she'd stay like this forever. Scotty pressed one more kiss to her tiny cheek and then stood up.

He headed back into the hallway and into his bedroom, finding Lilly propped up in bed, reading a case file.

"Hey Querida, sorry I'm late"

Lilly looked up and smiled "That's ok, I figured you were stuck on that bust, how did it go?"

Scotty sighed and started to strip off his tie and throw it in the clothes hamper "Ok, managed to nab some of the O's, low level grunts, hoping to get them to roll on a few of the higher ups" Scotty groaned in exhaustion and sank down onto the bed and started to remove his shirt and pants. Lilly closed the file and placed it on the bedside table, watching her husband get undressed and wander slowly over to the bathroom. "Just gonna take a quick shower" he replied as he turned on the light of the en suite.

* * *

Scotty re-emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and Lilly couldn't help but stare at the beads of water that were meandering down his well-formed chest.

He chuckled "See something you like?" he asked cockily as he dried himself off.

"Uh-huh" Lilly replied

Scotty dropped the towel to the floor and now stood stark naked in the centre of their bedroom, Lilly could feel her heart beating harder as he walked the short distance to the bed and sat down on the bed beside her

"Aren't you gonna put some clothes on?" she asked softly, running her hand up his arm "would hate for you to catch a cold"

Scotty grinned and shook his head "oh, I have a better idea on how to get warm"

Lilly smiled as he lowered his head down and pressed his lips to hers "You think you can be quiet?" Lilly asked as Scotty lifted the blankets and slipped underneath them, carefully lowering himself on top of her.

"I can be quiet" Scotty began, pressing kisses to her cheek "question is, can you?"

Lilly grinned "guess we'll find out"

Scotty hands moved down her body and caught the end of her t-shirt with his fingers, slowly dragging it up her body and over her head. He tossed it behind him, not caring where it landed; he was too engrossed in partaking in the feast that was Lilly Rush.

"See something you like?" She teased, repeating her husband's earlier comment, watching as his eyes trail over her chest.

His brown eyes rose to meet hers and he smiled broadly "always Lil" he assured her "always"

Scotty lowered himself down onto her and his lips pressed soft yet urgent kisses to her lips. God he loved her, it was like he couldn't breathe without her and the fact that tonight was the first time that they had been this intimate in months, was making the experience 1000 times better.

"Are you sure the kids are asleep?" she asked him between kisses.

Scotty nodded "checked on them before, they are sound asleep"

Lilly threaded her fingers through his hair and wrapped her long legs around his waist, he took his cue from her, and she was in no mood for foreplay tonight and thank God, neither was he.

"It's been too long Querida" he whispered in her ear.

Lilly nodded "so what are you waiting for?"

"A little eager tonight, aren't we?" He joked as she pressed herself against him.

Lilly wiggled her eyebrows at him "I am not the only one"

Scotty kissed her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth and playing with hers. She moaned softly, tightening her grip on his hair as he shifted into position.

Scotty lifted himself up onto his elbows as they continued to make out, his hands and fingers roaming around the body that was already slick with sweat. She took the opportunity to surge forward, landing him onto his back. He gasped in surprise as Lilly straddled him, her fingers tracing patterns on his abdomen, making him shiver with desire.

She slid back further on his hips and her breath caught in her throat when she felt him swelling underneath her. Scotty's eyes slid shut and he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

With a swift rock of her hips she took him inside of her, pausing to try and catch her breath. It had been awhile since she'd been on top, Scotty much preferred to be the one in control but Lilly was in no mood to mess around tonight. She needed him, and she needed him now.

"Oh god Lil" Scotty breathed as she straightened up and began to rock her hips back and forth.

Scotty's hands clutched at her hips, trying to resist every fibre of his being as it begged him to roll them back over. Lilly reached out and gripped the headboard, giving herself move leverage to thrust herself over him.

"Oh dear God, don't stop" Scotty uttered under his breath.

"Wasn't planning on it, gotta make this one count" Lilly panted "who knows when we'll be able to do this again"

Scotty chuckled breathlessly "with any luck…tomorrow morning?" he suggested and Lilly laughed as she began to move even faster.

Her head was swimming now; every pleasure neuron in her brain was firing at once. She was so close now but she wasn't willing to let this end just yet. Her fingers left the headboard and she gripped his shoulders, trying to pulling him up to meet her lips.

Scotty complied with her silent request and he shifted his weight so he could sit up, his lips crashing down on hers and their tongues battle once more for dominance.

"I am so close" she muttered

"Allow me"

Scotty lifted them off the bed, turned them around in mid-air and landed with her back down on the mattress, underneath him this time. Now it was his turn.

He thrust into her again, hard and fast as Lilly clutched at his shoulders. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her orgasm began to ripple through her. Scotty grunted as he felt her gripping him tighter, he buried his head in the gap between her neck and shoulder and continued to move inside of her, he would go all night if it wasn't for the exhaustion that was seeping into his brain.

He whispered her name against her neck as he felt himself letting go. He thrust into her, three more times in rapid succession before he groaned and collapsed.

Lilly wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her, feeling his rapidly beating heat slowing as he caught his breath.

"Scotty that was great"

He couldn't speak he merely nodded and rolled off her, flopping down on the mattress beside her.

"Thank you" she added as she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

He nodded and grinned "you're welcome" he replied, hugging her against him "If I wasn't so exhausted Lil, I'd be willing to give it another round"

Lilly chuckled "that's okay, tonight was more than enough to keep me going for a while" she pressed a kiss to chest and closed her eyes.

Scotty pressed one last kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes as well, falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the delay, crazy busy at work and with Christmas prep. Doesn't seem to be too much interest in this story so far, I hope more ppl review.

Any way on with the second chapter.

Chapter 2:

Lilly woke up to the instant pressure of her husband's lips against the sensitive skin just below her ear. She grinned in her half state of sleep and she threaded her finger though those of Scotty's that were sliding up her body to fondle her breasts.

"Good morning" she murmured as she felt his erection pressing into the small of her back.

"Good mornin'" he whispered, nibbling on the soft flesh of her ear.

"You're up early" she murmured as her eyes slowly opened enough to glance at the clock.

Scotty shrugged and tightened his grip on her waist "after the night I had with this smokin' hot blonde I thought she might be up for round two"

Lilly giggled and rolled over to face him, her lips brushing against his "Mmmmh" she murmured in delight, closing her eyes again "normally I would" she reminded him "but, today is Saturday you know that the triplets always get up early to watch cartoons"

No sooner had she spoken, than Scotty heard the sound of doors opening and the triplets whispering loudly at each other not to wake their parents. He sighed, and ran a hand down her arm "Well, I guess we should get up and make breakfast'

Lilly nodded, pressed one last kiss to his lips and sat up, sliding out of bed. Scotty licked his lips as his eyes fixated on the perfect curve of her ass.

"You better put some clothes on fast if you don't want me to jump you" He said casually and Lilly giggled, grabbing a fresh shirt, a pair of jeans and underwear out of the closet before retreating to the bathroom. Scotty thought for a few moments, than a thought occurred to him. After last night he was definitely going to need a shower. And since the kids were already up and be wanting breakfast soon, it made sense for him to have a shower now, and with Lilly in there already…well, two birds, one stone, he thought as he climbed out of bed, and headed into the bathroom after her.

Scotty pulled back the shower curtain and moved in behind her, Lilly gasped and turned around, her beautiful blonde hair already soaking wet. "You're not gonna take no for an answer are you?" she replied as he moved in closer to her, trapping her wet body against the cold tiles.

"Thought you knew that when you married me?" he answered in a husky voice.

He wasted no time in pressing his body against hers and his tongue and teeth started to suck and nip on the skin of her neck.

Lilly gave in; the instant pressure of his body against her own made it hard to say no. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

* * *

Scotty hummed happily to himself as he stirred the pancake batter; he made the triplets pancakes every Saturday morning for breakfast. Sometimes Blueberry or Raspberry or Buttermilk but this morning…..this morning was double Chocolate Chip.

"Hey Daddy" the sweet musical sound of his daughters voice entered the kitchen and he turned around, grinning broadly.

"Morning Princesa" Scotty replied and he scooped Laura up in his arms and placed her on the kitchen counter, tickling her ribs as he did so.

Laura giggled and tried to push his hands away.

"Stop it Daddy" she pleaded through her gales of laughter.

"Wanna help Daddy make pancakes?" he asked

Laura nodded enthusiastically, her eyes widening in excitement "Yes please"

Scotty pressed a kiss to her cheek and handed her the whisk, watching the look of concentration on her face as she carefully stirred the batter. Lilly entered the kitchen, her heart swelling with love at the adorable scene unfolding in front of her.

"Those pancakes smell good" She replied as Scotty carefully helped Laura ladle pancake mixture into the griddle.

"They are Chocolate Chip" Laura informed her mother happily "Daddy's favourite"

Lilly grinned "I know"

Scotty lifted his daughter down from the bench, setting her back down on the floor "Go tell you brothers that Breakfast will be ready soon"

"Okay Daddy" she replied and happily called out to her brothers as she ran up the stairs.

Scotty slid his arms around Lilly's waist and sighed contentedly "How 'bout we get a sitter for tonight and I take you out for a romantic dinner?"

Lilly grinned and looped her arms around his neck and took a step closer to her "really?"

Scotty nodded "Oh yeah, some place with candles and soft music…" he lowered his head to press a kiss to her neck "…someplace with expensive wine, great food"

"Why Detective Valens, are you trying to get me into bed?" she teased

"Definitely"

Lilly nodded "you're on"

"Great, I'll call Karmen, see if she's free" Scotty replied happily as he released Lilly and turned his attention back to the pancakes.

* * *

Scotty was washing up the dishes after breakfast when his cell phone rang. He sighed, it would have to be work; his family would call the land line on a weekend if they needed him.

Sure enough, he glanced at the caller ID, Agent Schneider, His FBI contact for the gang taskforce that he'd been detailed to for the next few months.

"Valens" He paused, listening to the Agent Schneider "it's Saturday Agent Schneider, can't this wait till Monday morning?" He rolled his eyes, shook his head as his contact continued "ok" He checked his watch "I'll be there in 15 minutes" He closed his cell phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Lilly asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Agent Schneider, he wants me to come in the precinct to go over some old case files." Scotty replied "reckons there might me something useful in em', something that us dumb cops mighta missed" he added a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Did you explain that you were spending the day with your kids?"

Scotty nodded "Yes, but Agent Schneider doesn't seem to care, as he is single and has no life"

"But you promised Matty that you'd play catch with him today"

"I know" Scotty snapped

Lilly could see the anger that was coursing through him and it wasn't directed at her "You want me to talk to Matthew?"

Scotty shook his head and sighed "No, I will"

Scotty found Matthew in his room, sitting on the top bunk and chatting to his brother, tossing a baseball in the air and catching it again. "Hey boys" Scotty said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Dad" James replied

"You ready for a game?" Matthew asked as he climbed down from his bed.

Scotty sighed "Not yet buddy, James can I talk to your brother alone for a minute?"

James nodded, got off his lower bunk bed and headed out of the room grabbing his book on the way out.

"What is it Dad?" Matthew asked

"I am sorry Mi hijo I have to go into work"

Matthew's face, that was full of excitement at the prospect of spending the day with his father, changed to one of disappointment and hurt. "Why?"

"I have to; I'll make it up to you though"

Matthew pouted "How?"

"I'll play with you tomorrow after church, I promise"

"That's what you said about today"

It felt like a knife to his heart that his son was disappointed in him but he had to go into work "I know. I am sorry, why don't you ask James to play with you?"

Matthew rolled his eyes "He's too busy reading that book, besides he sucks"

Normally he would have reprimanded his son for his comment about his brother but he decided to let it slid today "What about Mum? I'm sure Mum will play with you"

Matthew scowled "Forget it, just go to work already" He snapped and brushed past Scotty, slamming the bedroom door closed as he left.

* * *

Scotty arrived at the precinct 15 minutes later, finding Agent Schneider sitting on his chair, his feet propped up on Scotty's desk.

"This better be good Schneider, I was gonna spend the day with my son"

Schneider frowned as he turned to face Scotty "Sorry Detective, but I had a hunch and I wanted to check out your closed case files" he replied, standing up and holding out a cup of coffee to him.

Scotty took the proffered coffee and took a sip, finding it was just the way he liked it "It couldn't have waited till Monday?"

Schneider shook his head "I'm sorry, once I get an idea in my head I gotta run with it"

Scotty sighed and pulled out a chair, sinking down into it and looking over the case file Schneider had been reading "look I'm sorry about your son" Schneider replied sincerely "how old is he?"

"Seven" Scotty answered, looking over at the photo of him, Lilly and the kids.

Schneider's eyebrows rose up "you have three kids"

"They're triplets, Matthew, James and Laura"

Schneider grinned, reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open "Twin girls Abby and Lucy, two"

"Didn't know you were married Schneider" Scotty commented

Scotty watch him shift uncomfortably on his feet, Schneider cleared his throat "Divorce was final two months ago, the twins live with my ex in Seattle"

"Sorry man, that's gotta be rough"

Scotty noticed his divorce was obviously painful for him so Scotty decided to change the subject "So what's this hunch you had?" he asked, watching Schneider's face light up as he flipped open the file and start to explain his theory.

* * *

Lilly was just putting the final touches to her make up when Scotty walked in the bedroom door "Sorry I'm late Jack and I, Agent Schneider, really think we are on to…something" he trailed off as he took in what she was wearing, a form fitting deep red dress. "Wow, Lil you look gorgeous"

Lilly blushed "Thanks"

"Give me ten minutes to get ready and we'll go" Scotty replied.

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs. I am gonna say goodnight to the kids"

Scotty grinned and slid his arms around her waist, he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck "Or we could just stay here and do this" he whispered, inhaling her deeply "you smell amazing"

Lilly giggled "I got all dressed up and you promised me a night out"

Scotty pulled back from her "we'll just have to pick this up later" Lilly chuckled again and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Go have your shower" she replied softly "and I'll see you down stairs soon"

Scotty nodded and pressed another kiss to her cheek before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Scotty and Lilly said goodnight to the kids and then left for their romantic evening.

At first Lilly thought Scotty was pulling her leg as he pulled into the parking lot of the most expensive French restaurant in all of Philadelphia, but as he got out of the car, opened her door and took her hand in his, she realised that it wasn't a joke.

"Scotty, this is ridiculous" she explained as he opened the front door of the restaurant "this place is really expensive" her voice trailed off as the maître d' approached.

"Bonsoir Monsieur, may I help you?"

"Yes, we have a reservation for Valens"

The maître d' looked down at the reservation list, scanning the names "Yes of course, follow me please"

Scotty smiled at Lilly and held out his arm to her, she chuckled and slipped her hand thought it and allowed him to lead her after the maître d'.

"Our best table sir, as requested"

"Thank you"

Lilly slid into the cushioned, high backed booth and glanced around the restaurant. The walls were lined with more booths, and red, velvet curtains were hung in front of them, tied back as to allow patrons in and out but they seemed to be able to also be pulled closed as to allow some privacy. Scotty slid into the booth opposite her and reached out to take her hand, running his thumb back and forth over her soft skin.

"This is romantic" Lilly said dreamily as she looked across at her husband

"Only the best for my wife" Scotty whispered back and he lifted her hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

Lilly grinned "Oh and I wonder what these are for?" Lilly asked as she ran her fingers over the curtains.

Scotty chuckled, got out of his seat and moved to slip in next to her "Maybe there for…." He paused and leaned in to whisper something rather elicit in her ear.

She blushed and giggled "I could arrest you for that you know?" she informed him.

"Are you gonna use your handcuffs?" Scotty asked in her ear, his hand coming to rest on her thigh.

"Only if you're a good boy" she replied

The rest of the evening was wonderfully romantic, Scotty order the best bottle of champagne and the most expensive meals on the menu. Lilly protested that he was spending too much on her, but he refused to listen, telling her that this dinner didn't even come close to what she deserved.

They arrived home to find Scotty's cousin Karmen in the living room watching TV.

"How was dinner?" Karmen asked as she turned off the TV and got up.

"Great" Lilly replied honestly, as she handed her coat to Scotty to hang up "Scotty took me to Marque, that very expensive French restaurant in Centre City"

Karmen's eyes lit up "Oh I have always wanted to go to that restaurant, but I doubt Rico will take me" she chuckled, her boyfriend Ricardo wasn't known for his romantic side "well, I better go now. Leave you two…alone" she wiggled her eyebrows and Scotty rolled his eyes.

"Thank Karmen" he said as he kissed his cousins cheek

"You're welcome, see you at church tomorrow"

Karmen left and Scotty sighed contentedly, sliding his arms around her waist "I had a really good time tonight" Scotty replied.

"Me too; thank you for dinner. Although I would have been happy for you to cook me dinner at home"

Scotty smiled at her and lowered his head to kiss her "But then I wouldn't have taken you out to Marque and we wouldn't have had that time alone, like we are now"

Lilly giggled and kissed him back, sliding her arms around his neck "I guess you're right"

"Let's go to bed" Scotty suggested

Lilly nodded, took Scotty's hand and followed him up the stairs to their bedroom.

Lilly and Scotty closed the bedroom door and where just starting to undress each other when there was a soft knock on the door. Scotty sighed, knowing it could only be one of their children. He opened the door and found his daughter standing in the doorway, clutching her teddy bear tightly.

"I had a nightmare Daddy" Laura whimpered, tears welling in her piercing blue eyes.

Scotty squatted down in front of her "It's ok Princesa, it was only a nightmare" he said soothingly "besides Daddy is here now, those nasty bad dreams won't hurt you now"

She flung her arms around his neck, buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Scotty lifted her into his arms and stood up, hugging her tiny body against him. "Can I sleep in here with you and Mummy?" she managed between sobs

Scotty and Lilly exchanged looks, they were hoping to be alone tonight but clearly their daughter needed them.

"Sure baby" Lilly said, stroking her dark blonde hair.

Scotty lowered her down onto the mattress "you just close your eyes and you'll be asleep in no time"

"Okay Daddy" she whispered, her eyelids drooping closed.

"I am just gonna get changed" Lilly whispered as she dug out her pyjamas from the cupboard and headed into the bathroom.

Scotty sighed, shed his pants and dress shirt, slid into a pair of jogger bottoms over his boxers, grabbed a t-shirt and climbed into bed, his little girl immediately curling up beside him.

Lilly emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and climbed into the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry" Lilly whispered as she saw Laura curled up asleep next to him.

"It's alright"

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Lilly's cheek "Goodnight, I love you"

"Love you too" Lilly replied

She closed her eyes and within minutes, she was asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Since next week is Christmas I wanted to give you all an early present. Merry Christmas to everyone.

Chapter 3:

The sound of an incessant beep broke through Lilly's sleep and she blindly fumbled for the alarm clock beside the bed. She rolled over and was, at first, surprised to see her daughter lying between her and Scotty but then remembered what had happened the night before, She looked up to see Scotty smiling across at her.

"Good morning Querida" Scotty whispered and he leant over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning" Lilly replied as she cupped his cheek tenderly and returned the kiss.

They felt their daughter moving between them and when they both looked down they saw Laura's eyes slowly opening.

"Morning Princesa" Scotty said lovingly to his daughter "did you have any more nightmares?"

She shook her head "no Daddy you scared them all away" she replied with a yawn.

Lilly smiled "why don't you go wake up your brothers and get ready for church, Daddy and I will be up in a few minutes"

"Ok Mummy" Laura said and she sat up, kissed both her parents on the cheeks and then hurried out of the room to wake her brothers up.

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Scotty slid his arms around Lilly and pulled her towards him. They rolled over until Lilly was straddling him, pinning him to the bed.

"We can't" Lilly replied, running her hands across his chest "the kids are awake"

Scotty smiled "I know" but he sat up and pulled her even closer to him.

"I am sorry about last night"

"Me too" Scotty whispered in her ear, trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

"DADDY! MATTHEW THREW HIS BASEBALL GLOVE AT ME!" Scotty and Lilly jumped as the sound of their daughter's high pitched scream came floating into their bedroom.

Lilly sighed "I am gonna have a shower and get ready for church" Lilly replied as she slid off the bed.

Scotty nodded as he head out into the hallway to investigate what was going on with his children.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Lilly, Scotty and the kids were piled into the car and heading over to the church to meet Rosa.

Matthew was sulking in the back seat after having gotten yelled at by Scotty for throwing things at his sister. Laura was still upset about having Matthew's baseball glove thrown at her head and James's head was still buried in his book.

Scotty found a parking spot and the five of them piled out of the car.

Rosa was climbing out of her car as they approached "Hola Mama" Scotty said as he pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek.

"Hola Mi hijo"

She turned to Lilly and the kids "and how are my beautiful Nietos" Rosa asked looking down at her three grandchildren.

"Good Abuela" they chorused.

"How are you Mi hija?" Rosa asked as she turned to Lilly, pulling her into a hug.

"I am fine Rosa"

"Shall we go, if we don't hurry we will be at the back of the church again, and I don't like that draft in the back"

Scotty chuckled "Ok Ma"

Scotty slid one arm around his mother's shoulder and the other around Lilly's waist as the six of them headed over to the church.

"Look James, its Laura's boyfriend" Matthew teased, prodding his brother in the side and pointing over to a small boy red headed boy who was entering the church with his parents. James chuckled and shot his sister a mischievous grin.

"He's not my boyfriend" Laura snapped.

"Oh yeah, sure he's not" Matthew replied sarcastically

"Shut up" Laura replied and she shoved her brother, hard, causing him to fall on his butt.

James chuckled and Matthew glowered at him.

"Hey break it up you three, we are at church" Scotty said an angry edge to his tone.

"What's this about a boyfriend?" Rosa asked her granddaughter curiously.

Laura rolled her eyes "he's not my boyfriend Abuela, he just my friend"

At that moment the red headed boy turned and spotted her "Hey Laura"

Laura blushed furiously "Hey Michael" she said in almost a shy whisper.

"Wanna sit with me and my parents in church?" he asked excitedly.

Laura turned too looked up at her parents "Can I Daddy?"

Scotty was about to answer when two other people approached them "Hi, I am Adam, Michael's father and this is my wife Elaine" said a man with hair as red as Michael's

Scotty shook his hand "Hey, I am Scotty this is my wife Lilly and my mother Rosa"

"Nice to meet you" Elaine replied as she shook Lilly's hand, placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Laura's welcome to sit with us if it's ok with you"

"Can I Mummy?"

Lilly smiled "It's ok with me baby"

Laura beamed "Thanks Mummy" Laura said with a smile

"Come on Laura, let's go get a good seat" Michael grabbed her hand and the two of them hurried off into the church.

Elaine and Lilly chuckled as they watched their children holding hands "What?" Scotty asked as they followed.

"Nothing" Lilly replied as she slid her arms around her husband's waist "I just think it's cute, your daughter's in love"

Scotty didn't like the sound of that; he decided that he was going to have to keep an eye on this Michael kid. And that's what he did the entire service.

* * *

"Did you know about this Michael kid?" Scotty asked as they got ready for bed that night.

Lilly smiled over at her husband as she slid out of her blouse and tossed it into the clothes hamper "I knew she had a friend named Michael, she told me that she sits next to him in class"

"Is he a good kid? Not leading our little girl astray is he?"

Lilly chuckled and walked around the other side of the bed, sliding her arms around his waist, under his shirt "I didn't think this would happen this early"

"What wouldn't happen?" Scotty asked curiously.

"That you'd go all 'over protective father' over our little girls first crush"

Scotty scowled "it's not funny Lil she's only seven years old. I don't want her to have a boyfriend"

Lilly rolled her eyes "Scotty she's not about to get married to the kid. Besides when your seven years old, a boyfriend is just word; I assure you all they do is eat lunch together and hold hands, its sweet actually"

"I still don't have to like it" Scotty replied tersely.

"She's gonna have more boyfriends Scotty, you are just gonna have to get used to it." Lilly dropped her arms from around his waist and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Scotty followed, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Lilly brushing her teeth "so you don't think they are kissing or anything?"

Lilly spat her toothpaste out and wiped her mouth on a towel beside the sink "No Scotty she's seven"

"Still don't like it"

Lilly rolled her eyes again and pressed a kiss to his cheek "I am pretty sure you're not supposed to"

Scotty sighed, sliding his arms around her waist "how is it that you're so calm?"

Lilly shrugged "I could help you take your mind off it…if you want"

Scotty raised an eyebrow "how'd you plan on doin' that?" he asked.

Lilly merely grinned, and reached between them to undo the buttons on his trousers.

Scotty got her not so subtle message and he swiftly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her over to the bed. Tossing her down onto the mattress and she shrieked with laughed as Scotty climbed up on top of her, covering her mouth with hers.

After a few seconds Scotty raised his head just far enough that she couldn't reach him with her arms pinned to underneath his hands.

"Am I taking your mind off things now?" Lilly asked as she rubbed her leg against the bulge in his boxer briefs.

"Definitely" He replied and he lowered himself down again to pressing another kiss to his lips. His tongue delving into her mouth crashing against hers.

Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through his thick black hair. Scotty's lips moved across her cheek and down the creamy skin of her neck. He paused at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, sucking, nipping and kissing the soft skin. "Oh god Scotty" Lilly breathed "I love you"

"Te amo demasiado mi Querida" Scotty replied in a whispered tone, his Spanish causing the fire of desire within her to burn hotter.

Lilly's long legs wrapped themselves around his waist aligning herself up with him. Her hands pushed down his boxer shorts "Now" She whispered in his ear as she pulled his lips back up to meet hers.

He nodded and slid forward, sliding into her "Oh my god" Scotty breathed. Scotty began to rock his hips slowly at first, then gradually picking up his pace.

Sweat rolled down his body, mingling with hers as their bodies moved together.

Lilly bit her lip, desperately trying to prevent the loud groan that threatened to escape her throat as her orgasm rolled through her being.

Scotty breathed her name as he felt her walls clamping down on him, he moaned softly.

A good while later, he exploded inside of her and his arms gave out, as he collapsed down onto the mattress beside Lilly.

"That was definitely exactly what I needed" he murmured, his face buried in the pillow, he summoned the energy and rolled over.

Lilly giggled brushing her fingers across his sweat glazed chest "Glad I could help you out"

He grinned and pulled her against him, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He tried his best to stay awake but his eye lids were growing heavy "Good night gorgeous"

"Good night baby" she replied, pressing a kiss to his chest before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her.

* * *

The days and weeks flew by and before they knew it was Christmas. Normally Lilly and Scotty got the week of Christmas off to spend with the kids and Scotty's family but with the sudden uptick in new leads for cold cases, and with amount of work Scotty was dealing with from the both the FBI and PPD, they could only afford to take Christmas Day off, much to the disappointment of their children.

Tonight, was the Valens's annual Christmas party and Lilly, Scotty and the triplets were over at Mike and Allie's place, along with what seemed like every relative the Valens family possessed.

Lilly squeezed her way past a group of Scotty's cousins, who were conversing in whispered Spanish about women, from what little Lilly could pick up at least. She was on her way back into the kitchen to get some more punch when she heard Mike and Scotty in the kitchen. She was just about to walk in when she heard what they were talking about.

"Did you hear that cousin Sabina is expecting another baby?" Mike asked jovially

Scotty let out a wry laugh "How many is that now? Five?"

"Six" Mike corrected

Scotty chuckled "Maybe she and Manuelo should find another hobby"

Mike laughed "Yeah well according to Tia Palloma, her daughter is doing her Catholic duty"

Scotty chuckled again "sure she is"

Mike opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers, handing one to his brother "what about you and Lil?"

Scotty grinned "what about me and Lil?"

"You guys thought about having more kids?"

Scotty sighed "no, we haven't talked about it really"

Mike frowned "But you've always wanted a big family, how could you have not talked about it with your wife?"

Scotty shook his head "Lil doesn't want more kids, hell if she hadn't of gotten pregnant with the triplets I doubt she would of wanted more than one if that"

"You should talk to her about it?" Mike encouraged

"No, I think I should keep it too myself"

Lilly cleared her throat before stepping into the kitchen, deciding to pretend she hadn't overheard what they'd been talking about.

"We're out of punch?" Lilly said as she came up behind them, placing the punch bowl on the kitchen bench "hope it's not to potent Mike, your cousins are going through it as if it was water"

Mike chuckled "No, barely a drop of alcohol Lil" he assured her "I'll just go grab another bowl of it from the fridge in the garage" and he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Lilly and Scotty alone in the kitchen.

She sighed contentedly and sank down on her husband's lap, resting her arms around his neck. "I haven't seen you in a while, have you been hiding out in here?" Lilly asked, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Scotty grinned "needed some air, was starting to feel like I was in a sardine tin"

Lilly looked into her husband's eyes, wondering why he had never talked to her about his desire to have more children. She frowned slightly and Scotty lifted a hand and brushed her hair away from her eyes "are you ok, Querida?"

Lilly nodded "yeah, just tired I guess"

Scotty leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips "we can go home any time you want"

Lilly shook her head "no it's alright we can stay a little longer" she replied

"Are you sure you're okay?" Scotty asked again with concern.

Lilly kissed him again "I am fine, I better get back to the party I'll see you in a little while" and she stood up.

Scotty sighed as he watched her retreating back, despite her telling him everything was fine something was definitely a miss with her. But he knew getting information out of her was going to be like getting blood from a stone.

"Come on Scotty" Mike said as he came into the kitchen again, carrying a fresh bowl of punch "Ma just had a go at me for us hiding out in the kitchen"

Scotty chuckled and followed his brother out into the living room again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It is a little after 10pm on New Years Eve here in Australia and as I wait for 2014 I decided to post the next chapter, thanks to everyone who has review so far and I hope that you like this chapter.

Chapter 4:

December faded into January without Lilly confronting Scotty about what she had overheard at Christmas. Lilly was still curious as to why her husband hadn't ever mentioned that he wanted more children to her. She wasn't sure that she did want more children but still he should have talked to her about it.

But she didn't have time to confront him about it. Her workload had tripled over the last few weeks and she was currently working 3 cases at once. Scotty was spending more time with the Feds lately, the theory that Agent Schneider had come up with had panned out and Scotty was working harder than ever.

One night in late January Lilly arrived home late after an interview that had run over and she hurried through the front door checking her watch. Rosa emerged from the living room, knitting needles and a ball of blue wool in her withered hands.

"I'm sorry Rosa" Lilly began apologetically "The last interview…I thought we'd get the guy to confess in a few minutes with what we had on him but it took…." She checked her watch again "….nearly three hours"

Rosa smiled "its fine dear, I enjoy spending time with my Nietos" she replied with a smile.

"Where are they?" Lilly asked as she stowed her gun safety away in the lock box.

"In their bedrooms, asleep I would expect. They had their baths and I helped them with their homework"

Lilly smiled gratefully "thanks for doing this Rosa, I'm really sorry but when Scotty rang me at lunch and said he had a meeting with the FBI tonight and then when we finally got the murderer of a detective from 98…." She trailed off and smiled again "….I really appreciate….we really appreciate it"

Rosa pressed a kiss to her cheek "it's my pleasure mi hija" she said "come, you must be hungry I made extra Paella"

Lilly mouth began to water "oh I love your paella, don't tell Scotty but I think I love it more than his"

Rosa chuckled good-naturedly "it'll be our little secret dear"

Lilly sank down into the stool by the breakfast bar while Rosa dished her up a rather large serving, ignoring Lilly's protests that she didn't need such a big plate.

"So, how have you been?" She asked kindly "It's been a while since you and I have had one of our talks"

Lilly sighed "busy, with all the activities the triplets have and with work getting crazier since that article last year in the inquirer" Lilly placed a large spoonful of paella into her mouth, savouring the delicious flavours "…it seems like we've been over-run with leads on at least a dozen cold cases…." She added.

"That's good; hopefully all those poor souls that have lost loved ones will finally get peace"

Lilly nodded "yes, but with Scotty being promoted to Detective first grade and working so hard for this taskforce with the Feds we hardly have time to catch our breaths let alone talk to each other"

Rosa grinned "It was the same when Ramiro first opened the Deli, Scotty had just been born and Mike was three. We were so busy that I had to get my brother Manny to help out with his nephews"

Lilly noticed the flicker of pain in Rosa's eyes, her poor brother had died a few years ago of cancer and Lilly could see that the pain of losing him was still fresh.

The front door opened again and Lilly heard Scotty in the entrance way, putting away his own gun before coming into the kitchen. He approached Lilly, pressing a kiss to her cheek before turning to greet his mother.

"Hey Ma, thanks for looking after the kids tonight"

"Lilly has already thanked me mi hijo and I told her it was my pleasure" She replied giving him a quick hug "besides, it's your father's poker night tonight so I would just be home alone anyway. You must be hungry, you're getting to thin" she lectured.

Scotty chuckled "I am starved, thanks Ma" Scotty helped himself to an extra-large helping of paella and took a seat next to Lilly.

"How was your meeting with the FBI?" Lilly asked him.

Scotty shrugged "Alright, you know what the Feds are like" as he began to shovel the Paella into his mouth.

Lilly nodded "we do all the work and they take all the credit"

Scotty chuckled "pretty much"

"Well I better get back home to your father, he'll be getting home around about now" Rosa announced and she walked around the counter and pressed a kiss to Scotty's cheek.

"I'll walk you to the car Ma" Scotty replied as he stood up and followed his mother out to the driveway.

* * *

The snow was lightly falling from the peaceful night sky, blanketing the front yard. Scotty followed his mother over to her car and held open the door for her "Drive safe Ma, it can still be pretty icy on the roads"

Rosa rolled her eyes at her son's overprotective statement as she sat down in the car "I have been driving since before you were born Mi hijo, I am sure I can handle the fifteen minute drive home"

Scotty grinned "sorry Ma, I just worry about you"

"I know baby, you always are worrying about everybody else" she replied kindly "and sometimes you are blind to things right in front of you"

Scotty frowned "what are you talking about?"

"Lilly, she doesn't seem like herself"

Scotty shrugged "she's just tired, we both are"

Rosa shook her head "She has something on her mind Mi hijo, you should try talking to her" his mother added wisely as she shut the car door.

"Goodnight Ma" Scotty replied and he leant through the car window and pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek.

"Goodnight Scotty"

Scotty waited until his mother's car turned the corner at the end of the street before he went back inside the house.

* * *

He found Lilly in the kitchen, cleaning up the dirty plates and putting the leftovers in the fridge.

"Your Mum leave ok?" She asked her back to him as she washed the dishes.

"Yeah, not before giving me a lecture" he replied with a wry laugh.

Lilly smiled "what does she think you've done this time?"

Scotty sighed "It was about you, she seems to think you have something on your mind" Lilly paused, midway through washing the frying pan and stared out the window into the backyard, watching the snow falling. "Is there something on your mind Lil?"

She sighed "it's nothing"

Scotty came up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder "Lil, talk to me. You can talk to me about anything"

"Like you talk to me?" she snapped and she turned around.

"What do you mean Lil?" Scotty asked, confusion etching his features.

"I heard you, talking to your brother at Christmas"

Scotty sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Lil, I…"

"Why didn't you tell me that you want to have more kids?"

Scotty shrugged "It's not important Lil; it's just a stupid pipe dream. A dream that I had as a kid"

Lilly took his hands in hers "talk to me, please"

He nodded and he lead her into the living room, indicating that they should sit down on the couch.

"When I was growing up, it was just Mike, Ma, Dad and me…" He began "…..I mean we had a few hundred cousins around us but mostly it was just the four of us. I always wished that my parents would have another baby, maybe a little sister that I could watch over" Lilly smiled and brushed her hand across his cheek, that was her husband, always looking for someone to protect. "When Elisa and I started dating and we talked about getting married when we grew up we both agreed that we wanted a big family….but when she got sick and my dreams started to become less important. But then I met you…" He lifted on of her hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it "…and we fell in love, and when you got pregnant, I know that I flipped out and I told you that it because I wasn't ready but in reality I was overwhelmed that my dreams might just be coming true after all. Don't get me wrong, I love you and the triplets but I have been thinking lately that I want to have more…but it's not important, if you're happy, I'm happy"

Lilly smiled "Scotty when I was growing up….well you know how crappy my childhood was. When I met you, for the first time I felt like I could have what I always wanted, a family. Then I got pregnant, I was surprised at first but also excited because I knew how happy it would make you, and I would be able to give our children the childhood I never had, with love and security. I love the triplets but they weren't planned and I sometimes think about what it would have been like to have been trying to get pregnant. The anticipation every time we made love that we could possibly be creating a new life"

Scotty was shocked, was his wife actually telling him that she wanted to have another baby?

"Lil, are you telling me that you want to have another baby?"

Lilly grinned "I have been thinking about it for the past few weeks, I think I do"

Scotty's smile was nearly blinding "we are gonna have another baby?"

Lilly grinned "Yeah, we are gonna have another baby" Scotty leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist "I love you Lil"

"I love you too Scotty"

"So what do you say we take this up stairs and we start working on that baby?" Lilly chuckled.

"Sure" Scotty took her hand and led her up the stairs to their bedroom, neither one of them were able to wipe the grin off their faces.

* * *

Scotty woke up more satisfied than he had in months, not just because of the sex, although that had been mind-blowing, but because of what they had talked about last night. They were going to have another baby, another bundle of joy in their live and he couldn't be more thrilled. He rolled over and loped his arms around the naked body of his wife, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Good mornin'" he whispered, his lips ascending up the side of her neck.

"Good morning" Lilly replied, her eyes opening slowly.

"Last night was amazin'"

Lilly turned in his arms, looping her own around his neck "Yes it was" He surged forward, rolling her on her back as their lips found one another. Groans were the only sounds emitted between the couple as their tongues caressed and hands explored. She tangled her long legs with his and she felt his growing erection against her.

"We should stop" Lilly murmured as she tore her lips from his.

"Why?"

"Cause we have to get up to go to work soon"

Scotty sighed "But I can be quick" he replied, his husky tone making it almost impossible to say no….almost.

"What if I don't want you to be quick?"

Scotty chuckled and he rolled off her, sighing contentedly as he did so "I can't wait to tell everyone that we are trying for a baby, Ma is gonna be thrilled" he sat up and swung his legs out of bed.

"Scotty?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to tell people, not yet anyway"

Scotty turned and looked at her "why not? You still wanna have a baby don't you?"

Lilly frowned "Of course I do, I just don't want to tell people we are trying until I actually am pregnant"

"Can I ask why not?"

"Because I am 36 and I know that its meant to be harder to fall pregnant after 35, not to mention the problems that can occur with the pregnancy itself" she sighed "I just want to make sure that everything is going to be alright before we tell people, plus I don't want anyone to try and talk us out of it"

"Who would do that?" Scotty asked brushing a lock of hair away from her face, leaving his fingers to linger on her cheek.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't want to give anyone the opportunity"

Scotty sighed and nodded "ok, we won't say anything until we announce that you're pregnant"

Lilly smiled "Thanks"

Scotty leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips "you're welcome"

Lilly sighed contentedly as she pulled away from the kiss "in the meantime, I am gonna take a shower….are you gonna join me?"

Scotty chuckled "try and stop me" he whispered as he kissed her again. He pulled her into his arms and lifted her off the mattress, carrying her into the bathroom.

A/n: I know this is a short chapter and not the best but I just wanted it posted before next year. Happy New year everyone, see you next year. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you all had a good New Years Eve, 2014 is going good for me so far. Maybe you can make it great with some reviews (Hint, Hint)

Chapter 5:

Scotty looked from his desk as he heard his wife's voice entering the squad room. He smiled in her direction as she made her way over to the desk. "Hey Lil, what are you doing here?"

Lilly looked furtively around, making sure she was not overheard "Can we speak in private?"

"Sure, um I think the interview room is free"

Lilly nodded and followed her husband across the squad room and into one of West precincts interview rooms "What's up?"

"I made an appointment with Dr Palmer"

"Why?" Scotty asked curiously

"I just want to make sure that everything is ok and that we aren't going to have any problems getting pregnant again"

Scotty nodded "Alright, do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want the appointment is at 4pm, today"

Scotty checked his watch and sighed "I'll try and get out but we are swamped"

Lilly nodded "Boss gave me some lost hours we are in between cases right now. I'll see you at 4 just meet me at Dr Palmer's office"

Scotty smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek "ok Querida, I love you"

Lilly grinned back at him "Love you too"

* * *

Scotty swore under his breath as he drove over to Dr Palmer's office that afternoon. The traffic was terrible and he only had a few more minutes to get there, find a park and make it up to the fifth floor where Dr Palmer had his rooms. His phone buzzed and he flipped it open, seeing text from his wife.

**Where are you? Are you on your way?**

Scotty swore again and quickly sent a reply

**Stuck in traffic I'll be there soon…I hope**

He pulled into the car park and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw someone ahead of him pulling out of their car spot. After a quick jog up the ten flights of stairs he burst into Dr Palmer's waiting room, out of breath.

"Can I help you sir?" the receptionist asked, bewildered.

"My wife….Lilly Rush….has an…..appointment with Dr Palmer…at 4" he panted, clutching the stich in his side.

"Mrs Rush is in with Dr Palmer now, follow me" she replied warmly and she came around the desk and walked down the hallway. Scotty followed behind her, just relieved that he had made it and praying Lilly wouldn't be angry with him arriving late.

"In here sir" the receptionist wrapped on the door and waited for a response, when he heard Dr Palmer's voice telling her to enter she opened the door and stood back, gesturing for Scotty to go in.

"Oh there you are Scotty, come on in" Dr Palmer replied "thank you Becky"

"No problem Doctor" Becky replied and she closed the door behind Scotty.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare"

"That's alright; Lilly and I were just catching up" Lilly smiled at him as he sat down and she took hold of his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze "I can't believe that the triplets are seven, seems like only yesterday that I was delivering them" he added jovially.

"Tell me about it Doc, they grow up quickly" Scotty replied

He nodded "that they do Scotty, now what can I do for you today?"

Lilly smiled "well, Scotty and I have decided that we wanted to have another baby. I just wanted to know if everything is still in working order"

Dr Palmer chuckled "Well that's great news I can't imagine that you'll have any problems falling pregnant again but we'll take some blood samples and check to see if you're still cycling"

"Alright"

"If everything checks out and you are still having problems then we can test Scotty" Lilly nodded again "take a seat on the bed here and I will go get the kit to draw your blood" Dr Palmer replied as he walked out into the hallway.

"I don't like needles" Lilly announced with a grimace when they were alone.

"I know, we don't have to do this yet" Scotty said "we haven't even started trying yet, there might be nothing wrong"

Lilly sighed "I know but I just want to know that I am able to before we start trying again"

Scotty nodded in agreement and he helped her up onto the bed and she rolled up her sleeve.

* * *

"Are you alright Rush" Vera asked his blonde colleague as he saw her check her cell phone for what must have been the tenth time that morning.

Lilly sighed and flipped her phone closed placing it back in its holster on her hip "I am fine, just expecting a call"

Vera smirked "You know what they say; a watched cell phone doesn't ring"

Lilly chuckled "Thanks for your wisdom Vera"

Dr Palmer had said that he would call her first thing Friday morning, and now it was nearly 12 and she was starting to think that something was wrong. To distract herself, Lilly flipped open the case file of their most recent cold job, the 1968 murder of Emma Vine who was found at the bottom of the stairs at her debutant ball. Once thought to be an accidental death until her Mother Lillian Vine discovered a newspaper article implicating Travis Whitman in the death of his wife, who died in the exact same way as Emma had.

Lilly had already interview Mr Whitman, who protested his innocence in both the deaths of his Wife and of Emma but Lilly, was convinced that he was guilty the only problem was proving it.

"You still thinking that Whitman is our doer?" Kat asked as she handed Lilly a cup of coffee.

Lilly nodded "Yeah, too much of a coincidence"

"Oh I don't know seems like Emma didn't wanna be a deb, maybe she argued with her mother before the ball. Maybe Mum got frustrated and pushed her down the stairs" Vera suggested

Lilly and Kat both fixed Vera with a disbelieving look "You've got to be kidding Nick" Kat said as she sat down at her desk "there is no way Mrs Vine killed her daughter"

"It was just a theory"

Will chuckled at his partner "Well my moneys on the deb that missed out on the rose, Sloane Kinney"

Lilly was about to counter when her phone thrilled and she jumped up almost in shock "Excuse me" She replied and she quickly moved out of the bullpen and out onto the balcony.

"What do you suppose that is about?" Vera asked the rest of his colleagues "she's been acting weird all day. Do you think it has something to do with that doctor's appointment that she went to yesterday afternoon?"

Kat shrugged "No idea, but I doubt she's gonna tell us"

Lilly stepped outside onto the balcony and flipped open the phone "Lilly Rush"

"Detective Rush, this is Becky at Dr Palmer's office"

"Oh hello Becky"

"We have your test results, I am gonna put you through to Dr Palmer so he can tell you about them"

"Thanks"

After a few seconds Lilly heard the familiar voice of Dr Palmer "Hello Lilly, sorry that it took some time to get back to you but we've got good news for you" Lilly breathed a sigh of relief "Everything appears normal and you are still cycling so there shouldn't be any problems with you falling pregnant again."

"That great, thank you Dr Palmer"

"It's no problem Lilly, if you need anything just call Becky and make an appointment. I'll look forward to the first ultrasound"

She smiled "We will thanks again" Lilly flipped closed her phone and slid it back into its holster, now it was all up to her and Scotty.

* * *

Scotty opened the front door, sighing as he shed his coat and scarf "Lil, kids, anyone home?" he called out into the dark house. Lilly's car was definitely parked in the driveway, but the house appeared to be empty and dark. Being that it was only 7 he doubted that everyone was asleep "Lil?" he called out again.

He was stowing his gun in the lock box in the cupboard when he heard the creaking of the stairs. He whipped around and his mouth fell open in shock "Lil?"

His wife was standing at the top of the stairs, wearing nothing but a lacy blue negligee, her long blonde hair resting lightly on her shoulders. "Hey detective" her voice was sensual and Scotty could feel himself reacting to her.

"Lil, what are you doing….what about the kids?"

Lilly merely smiled as she walked down the stairs towards him "Laura is staying the night at her friend Serena's house and the boys are at their friend Andrew's slumber party" she reached the bottom of the stairs and slid her arms around his neck.

"And you let them go?"

Lilly shrugged "Well it is Friday night"

Scotty grinned "So we're alone?"

"Uh-huh" her slender hands slid under his suit jacket and it fell to the floor. Scotty chuckled, his hands came to rest on her hips "And you know what else?"

"What?" Scotty asked her, pulling her even closer to him.

"I got a call from Dr Palmer today, everything is ok and then on the way home I stopped by the pharmacy to buy an ovulation kit so we could check and see when I am ovulating and…." She her fingers tugged at the knot in his tie "….I am"

Scotty's smile widened "so this is why you're greeting me in this….." he chuckled "….in this very sexy negligee"

"Part of it"

Scotty's hand rose up and brushed her hair off one shoulder and leaned in to press his lips down her neck "Then maybe we should take this up stairs then"

Lilly cupped the back of his head, her fingers threading through his hair "Or we could just take this to the couch, its closer"

Scotty chuckled and shook his head "That couch is crappy, I can testify to that"

Lilly grinned, allowing her hands to slip down his neck and slowly unbutton his shirt "I was hormonal when I made you sleep on the couch, I was 6 months pregnant at the time"

Scotty pulled back slowly "you know that the rug in front of the fireplace is pretty comfortable, especially when there is a roaring, hot, fire" On the word hot, Scotty wiggled his eyebrows at her and Lilly caught on to his double entendre.

"Well why don't you go light a fire and I'll pull out that bottle of champagne that we have in the fridge"

"Sounds like a plan" Scotty whispered.

He chuckled happily to himself as Lilly retreated into the kitchen and he walked into the living room to light a fire.

* * *

Lilly shivered, despite the heat coming from the fire and Scotty tugged the blanket he'd pull off the back of the couch around both of them. "That was perfect" Lilly murmured, settling back in Scotty's arms.

Scotty pressed a kiss to the back of her neck "yes it was, I miss making love to you in front of a fire"

Lilly grinned "Maybe we should put one in our bedroom then" She sighed contentedly and hugged his arms around her pressing her lips against his hands "how was your day?"

Scotty nibbled on the lobe of her ear "better since I came home"

Lilly turned her head slightly to look him in the eye "Same here"

"I hope that we made our baby tonight" Scotty replied and pressed a kiss to her lips

"Something tells me that we are gonna have to do that a few more times to make our baby"

Scotty frowned in mock disappointment "what a shame" he replied sarcastically.

Lilly nodded "I know, must be torture for you" she teased

"Oh it is, but I'm willing to make the sacrifice"

Lilly giggled "do you wanna make it again?"

"Try and stop me" He rolled her over, pinning her underneath of him.

Lilly and Scotty made their way up to the bedroom a little after midnight, leaving the embers to burn out. Scotty fell asleep almost instantly, Lilly lay awake a little while longer her head resting on his chest. It had been a long time since the two of them had been completely alone, at least over a year. It was also the first time in a long time that they didn't have to be quiet when they were making love, and she for one had certainly made up for it.

She traced her fingers over the taunt muscles of his chest, remembering them cover in sweat and flexing as the moved over her. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be lulled to sleep by his steady breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another week and another chapter, don't forget to click the review button on the bottom of the page. Thanks for all the support.

Chapter 6:

Scotty was in the middle of a dream, a very nice dream, involving him, Lilly and no clothing. He was just getting to the really good part of the dream when he felt the gentle brushing of fingertips across his chest. When his eyes opened slowly he found his gorgeous wife leaning over him, her long blonde hair, now pulled back in a ponytail. Scotty frowned slightly when he noticed that she was wearing a t-shirt and sweats "This is a nice way to wake up, shame that you're wearing clothes though"

"Dreaming about me huh?"

"Of course" Lilly chuckled and swung her leg over his hips to straddle him "What time do the kids get back?" Scotty asked as his hands came to rest on her hips.

Lilly grinned down at him, deliberately shifting her weight so that she rubbed against his already growing erection causing him to groan. "Laura should be back before lunch and I have to pick up the boys in an hour"

"So we have some time then?"

Lilly grinned "A little time, yes" she whispered and she began to trail kisses across his chest.

Scotty slid his hands up and under her t-shirt, pulling it up and over her head, throwing it to the floor. He couldn't wait any longer, he rolled them over and began to kiss his way down her chest, taking in every delectable inch of her. Lilly managed to kick off her sweats and hook her legs around his hips and guided him inside of her.

He groaned loudly as he felt her walls stretching around him, and he began to thrust into her, much slower than he had last night. Lilly rocked her hips with him, allowing him to reach deeper inside of her with every stroke. His hand found her right breast and squeezed it gently, still amazed at how perfectly it fit into the palm of his hand.

Her breathy moans and the feeling of her fingertips digging into his back were almost as much as he could bare and he came hard, shooting himself into her. "Lil" he moaned as he collapsed on top of her, his arms shaking too much to support his weight. Lilly couldn't speak, she simply ran her hands up and down his sweat glazed back, hugging his body towards him.

"Mmmmh, that was wonderful"

Scotty pressed a kiss to the side of her neck before rolling off of her and tugging the blankets around his body.

Lilly sighed as she check the clock beside the bed "I better get up so I can get ready to pick up the boys"

Scotty reach out and grabbed her hand "no, don't go anywhere"

Lilly chuckled "I have to go pick up your sons"

Scotty shook his head "Why don't you stay here and I'll go pick them up"

"Really?"

Scotty nodded "Sure, you just stay here" Scotty murmured "where it's warm" he pulled her towards him, pressing a kiss just underneath her ear "and stay completely naked"

Lilly giggled "Why?"

"So we can pick up where we left off when I get back" he replied his fingers splaying on the on her hip.

Lilly chuckled "I think you can wait till tonight"

Scotty sighed "That's gonna be really, really, really…hard" he whispered and he pulled her closer to him and she felt his growing erection against her thigh.

"Go pick up the kids Scotty" Scotty chuckled and pressed one last kiss to her lips, before sliding out of bed and throwing on a pair of jeans "I'll be right back" Scotty murmured as he bent down to kiss her.

"Bye" Lilly replied, kissing him quickly as he grabbed a t-shirt and headed out the door.

* * *

March ushered in spring and rain replaced snow as Philadelphia started to experience some of the wettest days in years. Saturdays for the kids were no longer spent outside, playing catch in the backyard. Instead the kids were couped up inside the house, driving Lilly and Scotty crazy.

Lilly lay in bed early on Sunday morning in late March, listening to the rain lashing against the windows and sighed. She felt the bed shifting as Scotty rolled over and she grinned when his arms encircled her. "I've been thinking" He began, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"About what?" Lilly asked

"Next week is our 5th wedding anniversary, thought maybe we could go away for a long weekend"

Lilly chuckled "Yeah I see that happening" she replied.

Scotty merely smiled "Why not? I can get my parents to watch the kids"

Lilly turned around to face him, looping her arms around his neck "It sounds like a lovely idea, but I don't see either of us getting the time off work" She reasoned "and I don't think your parents can handle the triplets for an entire weekend"

Scotty sighed "but it's our wedding anniversary baby, I want to do something romantic" he pouted, giving her those puppy dog eyes that all three of his children had picked up.

Lilly rolled her eyes "Scotty, I want this as much as you do but we just can't"

Scotty fell silent for a few minutes and then he grinned even wider "well how about a night away, just you and me and a suite at the four seasons" His hands slid down her back, cupping her bottom and dragging her closer to him.

As much as Lilly tried to resist, a night at one of Philadelphia's most luxurious hotels did sound wonderful "I don't know Scotty" Lilly murmured.

"Come on Lil, we check in on Friday night after work and check out Sunday morning, just in time for church" Lilly sighed "come on, please" he whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to her neck.

"Oh alright"

Scotty grinned "I knew that I'd be able to convince you" He whispered in her ear, his fingers brushing against her sex.

The breath caught in her throat and she moaned softly, pressing her lips against his. "We probably shouldn't start anything now" Lilly whispered, her lips pressed against his. "We have to get to church in a few hours"

Scotty chuckled "we could always skip church and do this all day" He countered, his tongue brushed along her bottom lip causing her to groan low in her throat.

"If you're a good boy maybe we can take a shower together"

"Oh I can be good Lil" Scotty whispered hoarsely in her ear "I can be very, very good"

Lilly giggled and slid out of bed "well then why don't you come and show me"

Scotty practically tripped on his own feet as he hurried into the bathroom after his wife, grabbing her about the waist and dragging her into the warm stream of water coming from the shower head.

* * *

"Where are you off too in such a hurry?" Kat asked Lilly as she picked up her bag on Friday evening.

"Scotty and I are celebrating our anniversary" Lilly replied with a smile

"Where are you two off to, dinner?"

Lilly shook her head "Scotty wanted to go away for a long weekend but I didn't think his parents could handle the triplets for 4 days, but we are spending the next two nights at the Four seasons"

"Sounds romantic" Kat commented, a hint of jealously evident in her voice.

"That's my husband" Lilly announced proudly "the most romantic man I have ever met"

"Are my ears burning?"

Lilly turned at the sound of the familiar voice and she grinned again "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Scotty pressed a kiss to her lips "I thought I would come pick you up early, we still gotta go home so we can get our bags and take the kids over to Ma's"

Lilly reached up and straightened his tie, her hand lingering on his chest "I was just telling Kat that you are romantic, I should have added thoughtful"

Kat rolled her eyes "I'm gonna leave you two before you start kissin again, have a good weekend"

Scotty chuckled, looping his arm around Lilly's tiny waist "Let's get outta so we can start our anniversary weekend"

After they dropped of their guns and changed, Lilly and Scotty headed back into the city for their hotel suite. "I still can't believe that we are doing this, can we really afford two nights at the four seasons?"

Scotty merely grinned, reached over the gap between their seats and took her hand in his "Relax Querida" he replied "this is our anniversary; we are allowed to splurge a little"

Lilly sighed "I guess so"

Scotty lifted up her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of hers "that's the spirit"

When they pulled up outside the hotel, the valet approached them "Can I park your car sir?"

Scotty nodded and handed him the keys, receiving a ticket in return. They carried their bags into the lobby and over to the reception desk and Scotty smiled at the dark haired girl behind the counter.

"Reservations for Valens" Scotty said, taking out his ID and credit card.

"Certainly sir" the woman replied, looking Scotty up and down.

Lilly recognised the look that the receptionist was giving her husband. Many women gave him that look, the look that they wanted to jump him and it made Lilly both annoyed and jealous. Deciding to remind the brunette that she was there and checking in with the man she was ogling, Lilly sidled up next to Scotty and slid her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek "Are we checked in yet baby?" she asked turning to glare at the receptionist.

"Almost, aren't we…" He paused to look down at the brunette's name tag "…Rachael?"

"Yes sir" Rachael replied, now cowering slightly under Lilly's icy stare.

"Good, cause I am kinda tired"

Rachael handed over the keys and directed them to the elevators in the far corner.

Once inside, Lilly thumped him on the arm with her fist "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot on his arm but smiling just the same.

"You were flirting with that receptionist"

"No I wasn't Lil" he protested.

Lilly gave a derisive sniff "yeah right, she was practically undressing you with her eyes"

Scotty grinned "well can I help it if women find me attractive?" Scotty said with a smile "besides, you're the only one that gets to undress me" he added in a soft voice, pressing a kiss to her neck.

Lilly was still trying to be mad at her husband but it was finding it hard as his lips ascended her neck, pausing to suck just under her ear. He pushed her against the wall of the elevator and Lilly giggled "can't you at least wait until we get to our room?" she asked he responded with a growl and pressed himself closer against her.

The elevator dinged and Scotty quickly released her as the doors opened on their floor "let's go" he murmured as he grabbed their bags and lead her down the long hallway.

"Here we are" Scotty announced, checking the key card before slipping it into the lock.

The door swung open revealing a large living room "Oh wow" Lilly announced as she looked out the glass panelled walls at the view of the city.

"I thought you'd like it" Scotty replied as he shut the door.

He came up behind Lilly, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his chin on her shoulder. He smiled at her reflection and her reflection smiled back "happy anniversary" she whispered.

"Feliz aniversario Querida"

Lilly grin grew wider "you're just doing that deliberately aren't you"

"¿Hacer qué?"

Lilly chuckled and turned around in his arms "you know that it turns me on"

"¿Lo hace?"

Lilly chuckled and looped her arms around his neck "shut up and kiss me"

"Si señora" he murmured and he lowered his head down, pressing a kiss to her lips.

* * *

Lilly woke up early the next morning and sighed in contentment as she realised that she was still in their hotel room, and wouldn't be hearing screaming triplets anytime soon.

"Good morning" she whispered as she rolled over and pillowed her head on his chest.

"Morning"

"What do you want to do for breakfast?"

"We can go out if you want?" Scotty replied

Lilly shook her head "no that would involve getting out of this warm bed and getting dressed"

Scotty chuckled "well in that case we are definitely ordering in" He rolled her over and pinned her to the bed trailing kisses across her cheek. Lilly giggled and ran her hands through his hair "do you want your present now?" she asked.

He lifted his head and looked down at her, grinning "I thought you already gave me my present last night"

She chuckled and shook her head "No, I bought you an actual present" She replied "It's in my bag"

Scotty nodded and rolled off her, letting her slid out of bed and walk across the bedroom completely naked. He couldn't help but stare at her naked body as she walked over to her suitcase and withdraw a gift bag.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't gonna buy each other presents this year" Scotty replied as he sat up in bed.

Lilly merely shrugged and handed him the bag and sat down on the bed, he opened the bag and withdrew a box wrapped in tissue paper. His curiosity peaked; he tore away the paper and looked down at the intricately carved wooden box in his hands "Lil, this is beautiful"

Lilly smiled "the traditional 5th anniversary present is wood and although I don't like it I know you smoke cigars with your brother and cousins when you play poker, so I thought you'd like this cigar box"

Scotty opened it, running his fingers along the lush red velvet that lined the insides "Lil this is really great"

"You like it?"

Scotty nodded "yeah, I love it" he replied "thanks beautiful"

Lilly smiled and kissed his cheek "you're welcome"

"Now it's my turn" he pulled the sheets back and now it was Lilly's turn to gaze at the sculptured back of her husband as he moved over to his suitcase. "I didn't go the traditional route, but I hope you like them all the same" he gave her a long package and she tore open the wrapping paper, uncovering a black leather case "They belonged to my Abuela" Lilly opened the box and her eye welled up with tears as she saw the pearl necklace sitting inside "I know that you don't really wear much jewellery but I wanted you to have something special"

"They're gorgeous, but are you sure you want me to have them"

Scotty nodded "I am sure"

Lilly shifted over to him, and pressed her lips to his "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

Lilly placed the pearls on the bedside table and pulled Scotty on top of her, kissing him deeply as he rolled them beneath the sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I can't believe January is almost over already, crazy. Any way its another week and time for the next chapter. Please leave me a review if you like the chapter.

Chapter 7:

It was boiling hot today and summer was only just getting started. The triplets were on Summer Vacation and spending their days at in summer programs, or rotating between Rosa and Allie's. Scotty was hoping to take some time off to spend with the kids but it was only getting busier at work especially now that his attachment to the FBI had ended and he was back on the streets working buy and busts, and raids with the DEA.

Lilly hadn't had much luck either getting time off, she managed to get a few days off but Stillman couldn't spare her for longer than that. She even had to go back out on the line to work fresh jobs as the other homicide detectives were overstretched as it is with the criminal element of Philadelphia seemingly going crazier in the heat.

Scotty walked into the precinct on one particularly sweltering Monday morning, whistling happily to himself. With Lilly currently ovulating and he and his wife had to find ways of staying cool whilst still trying to get pregnant; last night they had made love in the shower. Scotty couldn't help but replay the images over and over again in his mind. The way she was biting his earlobe as trust in and out of her, the way her nails dug into his back, hearing her moaning his name as she climaxed. Subsequently he was grinning broadly as he walked into the break room.

"You're in a good mood Valens" one of the uniformed officers commented.

"I just had a great weekend is all" Scotty replied, grabbing his 'world's greatest Dad' mug that the triplets had given him last father's day and pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

The officer chuckled "with that gorgeous wife of yours I bet, how long have you been together?"

"Married for 5, but we've been together nearly 9"

The officer shuddered "man, 9 years with the same woman…" he began "…don't know how you do it Valens, I couldn't go longer than a few months"

Scotty chuckled "I am surprised that woman put up with you for that long Bertoli"

Officer Bertoli laughed heartily as he stood up and downed the rest of his coffee "well I better go, got patrol in half an hour" Scotty nodded and started to pour milk and sugar into his cup.

"Hey Valens, you got a minute?"

Scotty turned and saw Agent Jack Schneider leaning against the doorframe of the break room "Hey Agent Schneider, thought you we're done here"

Agent Schneider shrugged "I am, I wanted to talk to you about something though" he replied

"Sure" Scotty said "I have a few minutes"

Jack sighed "It might take more than a few minutes Scotty" Agent Schneider stepped inside and closed the door; Scotty had a really ominous feeling. Had something happened to Lil, or one of the kids?

"You're starting to scare me man" Scotty replied, his eyes searching Jack's face for any tell-tale sign that he had bad news.

Jack smiled "It's nothing bad, in fact I think it's really good"

Scotty breathed a sigh of relief "thank God, sit down man. You want a coffee?"

Jack snorted "No thanks; that shit tastes like battery acid" Scotty chuckled and to two of them sat down.

"So what's this about?"

Jack cleared his throat "I was talking to the SAIC yesterday..."

"The what?"

"…Special agent in charge" Jack clarified "anyway, I was talking to him about you actually and he is interested in meeting with you about a possible job opening in the federal gang division"

Scotty was speechless, was Jack actually offering him a job? As an FBI agent?

"I made you an appointment for tomorrow morning at 10 with Special Agent Carter. He's the SAIC for the Philadelphia gang crimes"

"Are you sure you want me?" Scotty asked in surprise

"Yes, Scotty you're a brilliant Detective and you are too good to be wasted on buy and busts. Think about it, and I'll meet you in the lobby of the bureau" Jack stood up and held out a hand to Scotty who shook it, still a little unsure of what he had just heard.

"Thanks man" he finally replied as he found his voice.

"No problem, you deserve it" Jack walked out of the room, leaving a still bewildered Scotty in his wake.

* * *

Laura sat by the large bay window, waiting for her father to come home. She like waiting for her dad, she like to be the first one to give him a hug when he walked through the door and this was the first time in weeks he was coming home before she had to go to bed.

"Daddy's home" she cried out as his car pulled into the driveway.

She jumped off her seat and ran to the door, flinging it open.

"Hey Princesa" Scotty cried happily as he walked up the front steps and swept her up into his arms, kissing her cheek.

She giggled "hey Daddy" she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Where are your brothers?"

"Matthew is out the back playing with his stupid baseball and James is up in his room, reading again"

Scotty chuckled and lowered her back down to the ground "and where's Mummy?"

"In the kitchen"

Scotty pulled his gun holster off his belt and stored it in the lock box and then walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Lilly was busying herself at the kitchen bench, pouring over a cookbook.

"Hey gorgeous" Scotty whispered as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Hi" she murmured as she leant back, turning her head to the side to kiss him.

"What are you cooking, smells good"

Lilly sighed "I am trying to make that gravy that your mum made last Thanksgiving, to go with the roast chicken" Lilly ran a hand through her hair "But I can't seem to get it right"

"You want me to give it a go?"

Lilly nodded "Yeah why not, it can't be any worse"

Scotty chuckled and kissed her cheek "Why don't you sit down and tell me about your day"

Lilly nodded "want a glass of wine?"

"Sounds good" Lilly poured two glasses of wine as she started to tell her husband about her day. But Scotty was only half listening, he was still thinking about Jack's offer. "…so what about you? How was your day?"

"Huh? Oh interesting…..I got a job offer"

Lilly's eyebrows rose "A job offer, where?"

"With the FBI, the gang unit"

Lilly frowned "Oh, I thought you were trying out for that vacant spot in Homicide?"

Scotty sighed "Come on Lil, they ain't gonna give it to me"

"Why not?"

Scotty scoffed "I pissed too many of the brass of over the years, they ain't gonna do me any favours. I'll be in Narc until I retire, I was lucky to make Detective first grade"

Lilly slid off the bar stool and came around the kitchen bench again "is this really what you want?" she asked him, leaning back against the bench her arms folded across her chest. Scotty shrugged and tried his best to look non-committal but Lilly could tell that he had already made up his mind. "I have a meeting with the Special Agent in charge tomorrow morning, an agent Carter"

"But you've already made up your mind haven't you?"

Scotty grinned "Lil, it's the gang unit. Its better work than buy and busts in German Town"

Lilly smiled "If it's what you want then you should go for it"

"Really? You think so?"

Lilly nodded again and slid her arms around his waist "I want you to be happy Scotty, and if joining the FBI is gonna make you happy then you should do it"

Scotty leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips "thank you baby"

* * *

Scotty looked around the lobby, at all the well-tailored suits that were walking in and out of the Philadelphia bureau of investigations. He checked his watch again, he was due back at the precinct in an hour "Scotty!" he heard his name being called and he looked up to see Jack walking over to him. Scotty stood up and walked over to greet him, shaking his hand.

"Hey man, let's go" Scotty followed Jack past the security desk and over to the elevators "you nervous?"

"A little I guess"

"Don't worry about it Scotty, it's as good as done" He and Jack stepped into the elevator and Jack hit the button for the fifteenth floor.

The doors opened on a large and expansive floor, cubicles in the centre and offices lining the walls. "Nice digs" Scotty commented as he looked around the room.

Jack grinned "you want some coffee before you go in?"

"Sure, thanks"

Jack and Scotty walked into the break room and over to the overly extravagant coffee machine. "Wow, now I know why you thought our coffee stank"

Jack grinned "well the Feds have a slightly bigger budget than the PPD" He pulled two coffee cups off the hooks on the wall and busied himself making coffee.

After a quick cup of coffee, Scotty was shown into an office at the end of the hall; Jack knocked on the door and was told to enter.

Special Agent Carter was a middle aged, dark haired man with horn rimmed glasses. He looked up from his paperwork and fixed them both with a thin-lipped smile.

"Agent Schneider, is this the Narcotics Detective you were telling me about?"

"Yes, this is Detective Scotty Valens, Valens this is Special Agent Liam Carter"

Scotty shook his hand "Please take a seat Detective Valens"

Scotty did as he was told, taking a seat in a leather chair that stood opposite the oak desk.

"Well I gotta get back to work, I'll see you later"

Jack closed the door, leaving Scotty alone with Liam Carter.

Agent Carter, lowered himself down into his own chair "So, Agent Schneider tells me that you are a brilliant Detective and that you work with the gang taskforce was outstanding"

"Thank you, I enjoyed working with Agent Schneider as well"

"He tells me that you were key in busting open a drug running syndicate a few years back"

Scotty shook his head "It wasn't just me sir, we have a good team over at West"

"Are you interested in joining us here at the FBI?"

"Yes sir"

"I trust Agent Schneider's judgement and I have review your file" Agent Carter said, patting the file in front of him "I also spoke to your Captain at West, he also sings your praises"

"He's a good Captain, I've learned a lot from him"

"Well I suppose I should ask you some questions, what would you say is your biggest weakness" Agent Carter asked.

Scotty sighed; he hated those questions "I guess I get too emotionally involved in my work, its tough working the same areas that you grew up in"

Liam Carter frowned "what do you mean?"

"I grew up in Francis Ville and most of the guys I grew up in are either in street gangs or in Jail. My brother and I, we were some of the lucky ones, we got out. But now, working those same streets as a cop it's difficult to have to bust the kids of the guys I grew up with, the guys that never had a chance"

Agent Carter smiled "I can see why Agent Schneider was so adamant that I meet with you." He stood up "I am willing to offer you a position here in our unit Detective Valens and I am sure that you will bring the same tenacity and dedication to the job as you have with the PPD"

Scotty nodded "Thank you sir" Scotty replied, shaking Agent Carter's hand again "I won't let you down"

Carter grinned "I am sure you won't Detective Valens, or should I say Agent Valens" Scotty couldn't help the smile that spread across his face "Given your academy training and your years on the force you'll only need to attend Quantico for a few weeks of Agent training but I am sure that you'll do well with that"

"When do I start?"

"We have our next intake in a month so tie up your cases at West and we'll see you down at Quantico on the 15th of July"

"Yes sir" Scotty replied as he stood up to leave

"And Valens?"

"Yes sir?"

"You can call me Agent Carter or Liam you don't need to call me sir"

"Thanks Agent Carter"

* * *

Lilly rubbed her tired eyes, the paperwork seemed endless. It had been a long day and she was really looking forward to going home to her children and Scotty.

"Well I am outta here" Kat replied as she stood up "Veronica's recital is tonight and I promised I wouldn't miss it"

Lilly checked her watch "damn, I better go pick up the triplets from my mother-in-law's before they drive her crazy"

"Well I'll walk out with you" Kat added, they stepped into the elevator and Lilly pressed the button for the ground floor "Scotty had his interview with the FBI today?"

Lilly nodded "Yeah, I haven't heard how he did"

Kat cringed "that doesn't sound good"

"He's a great detective and maybe if he works his ass of he'll be lucky to make captain before he retires. Doherty hates him so it's unlikely he'll be able to move out of Narcotics"

"Deputy Commissioner Doherty is an ass" Kat muttered under her breath.

"Careful" Lilly warned "These walls have ears" They chuckled as the doors opened and Lilly found her husband standing in the lobby "Scotty! What are you doing here?"

Scotty grinned "I got some good news, was killing me not to tell you over the phone but I wanted to tell you in person"

"What?"

Scotty grinned "I got offered the job; I am going down to Quantico to start training in a month"

Lilly practically leapt into his arms "Scotty that's wonderful, I am so happy for you" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Congratulations Scotty"

"Thanks Kat"

"I better get going or Veronica will kill me" Kat walked off in the directions of the parking garage.

Lilly sighed "I am really proud of you" now sliding her arms around his waist and squeezing him.

"Thanks Lil, I was thinking that all of us, you, me and the kids, should go celebrate. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea" Lilly replied

And the two of them walked out hand in hand towards Lilly's car.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Its the Friday night before a long weekend here in Australia. So I thought I would post a new chapter now.

Chapter 8:

The month flew by and before either of them knew it, it was the night before Scotty had to leave for Virginia. After Lilly and Scotty tucked the kids into bed they retired to their own room.

Lilly looped her arms around his neck and rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips "I'm gonna miss you"

Scotty grinned and gripped her hips "I'm gonna miss you too, but I'm only gone for three weeks"

Lilly frowned "I know, but still….I am gonna miss you sleeping right beside me"

He nodded "me too" Scotty lifted her up in his arms and lowered her down on the bed

Lilly ran her fingers through his hair "I love you, so much"

"I love you too baby'

He kissed her, breathing her in deeply, his hands sliding down her sides and up under her shirt.

"I was doing some calculations" Lilly murmured between kisses "you're gonna be away when I am next ovulating"

"Maybe you should come down on weekend, leave the kids with Ma"

Lilly chuckled "you really want your mother to know that we are having a dirty weekend in Virginia"

"We have three kids Querida; I think she knows that we have sex" Lilly giggled "we could try now" Scotty whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

"We could" Lilly agreed

"Think of it as a going away party"

Lilly kissed his lips "well if it's a party…." Lilly slid out from underneath him and headed over to the wardrobe.

"Lil, what are you doin'" Scotty asked, rolling over on his back and watching her dig through her clothes.

"Uh-huh" Lilly cried out as she found what she was looking for.

She held out a lacy purple negligee "I was gonna say if it's a party, I should get dressed up" Scotty grinned as Lilly walked into the bathroom.

"Lil, get out here"

"Be patient" she called back and Scotty chuckled again, leaning his head back against his hands.

The bathroom door finally opened and Scotty angled his head to look in her direction, his jaw fell open as he took her in.

Dear god she looked gorgeous, he hadn't seen her in that negligee since the night he bought it for her, three years ago on Valentine's Day. The purple lace and matching silk underwear suited her so well it was if made just for her.

"Wow Lil, you look….." he trailed off and slowly sat up.

Lilly giggled "I'm surprised it still fits, I think I've put on weight"

Scotty shook his head "no baby, you're as beautiful as the day I met you" He got out of bed and walked over to her, completely mesmerized by just how sexy and gorgeous she looked.

He lifted his hand slowly, wanting to take his time with her. His fingers gently pushed aside the strap of the garment and as it fell off her shoulder, he pressed his lips to her skin. He moved his other hand to her hip and pulled her against him as Lilly's nimble fingers undid the buttons on his dress shirt.

The striped shirt fell to the floor as Scotty began to walk backwards, taking her with him. When his knees hit the bed, he fell backwards and Lilly tumbled on top of him.

She sat up, straddling him, as her fingers traced over his muscular chest. Scotty licked his lips and his hands found her hips.

"You look damn good in that" Scotty whispered "'course you look damn good out of it too"

Lilly giggled as her hands slid down his stomach to undo the buckle of his pants and Scotty felt her hands brush against his erection. He hissed in pleasure and started to tug her purple negligee over her head and threw it to the floor, now all that she was wearing was those satin panties; that's it he had to have her now.

He sat up, so his face was level with hers. His hands slid up her waist and cupped her breasts in his palms. Lilly giggled and slid her arms around his neck "Kiss me"

Scotty nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips, his tongue scrapped the roof of her mouth as he tried to taste all of her.

Lilly's hands rested on each side of his face, sliding up to tangle in his hair.

When he fell back against the pillows, he took her with him, rolling them both over so he was on top.

"So you like your present then?"

Scotty grinned as he pushed down his pants and boxers "best present I ever got baby"

In a flash her underwear was gone too and Scotty threw the sheet over both of them as he made love to his wife, all night.

* * *

After dropping Scotty off at the airport and the kids over at Rosa's, Lilly headed into work. Kat greeted her at the elevator, a large cup of coffee in hand. "Thought you could use this" Kat said as she proffered her colleague the steaming mug.

"Thanks" Lilly replied as she took the cup and took a grateful sip.

"Scotty get away ok?" Kat asked

Lilly nodded "once I pried Laura away from his leg, she didn't want him to go"

"Oh, poor little thing"

Lilly nodded and opened her locker one handed and slid in her gun "The boys were a little upset but Laura wouldn't stop crying. I tried to comfort her, but she was still upset when I dropped her off at Rosa's. Scotty said he'd call her tonight so I hope that she cheers up"

"Veronica felt the same way when I had to travelled for Narcotics, felt so guilty leaving her when she was crying"

Lilly and Kat walked over to their cluster of desks "Scotty sent me a text before the plane took off he said that he felt really bad"

Kat shrugged "He's only gone for a few weeks then he'll be back"

Lilly sighed "yeah, the kids aren't the only ones that will miss him" Lilly confessed "we haven't been away from each other since we started dating"

Kat grinned "I bet you'll miss him" she replied teasingly

Lilly rolled her eyes and sank down in her chair, pulling a case file towards her.

* * *

Scotty's plane touched down and he shouldered his duffle bag, getting jostled by the other passengers as he made his way off the plane. When he made it into the terminal, he fished out his cell phone from his pocket and dialled his mother's number so he could talk to his daughter.

She was so upset about him leaving this morning, that she had grabbed his leg and refused to let go. When Lilly had finally managed to pry their daughters grip from his pants, she had started to cry and he could hear her screaming for him as he walked down the gangway to the plane, it tore his heart out.

Hearing his daughter's sunny voice and talking to her for a few moments, it made her and him feel better.

He grabbed a cab and headed over to Quantico to begin his training and driving through the gates of the Marine Corps base that the headquarters was situated on, he felt as nervous as he did when he first entered the police academy.

When he signed in at the reception desk, he was given a key for his dormitory room and was handed a class schedule.

"Your rooms down the hall and to the right Detective Valens, room 454"

"Thanks" Scotty replied as he picked up his bag again and walked down the hallway towards his dormitory.

He slid the key in the lock, only to find that the door was already unlocked and once he opened it he found that he was not the only one assigned this particular dorm room. An African-American man was sitting on one of the beds in the room, unpacking his clothes in the set of drawers beside him.

"Oh hey" Scotty said as he dropped his bag on the single bed against the far wall.

"Hey, my name is Alex Price. I'm a detective from the 12th in New York"

Scotty shook his hand "Scotty Valens from West detectives in Philly"

"Great to meet you" Alex replied "I was starting to think I was gonna be in here on my own"

Scotty chuckled "sorry"

"No problem, at least I'll have someone to talk to" Alex added as he started to take out some picture frames from his bag and placed them on the dresser.

Scotty caught sight of the family photo, showing Alex, a woman Scotty assumed was Alex's wife and two teenage boys.

"Your family?" Scotty asked, gesturing to the photo with a nod of his head

Alex picked it up and grinned a wide smile spreading across his face "Yeah, my wife Lisa and my twin boy Martin and David"

Scotty took out a photo from his bag and showed it to his roommate "Damn, your wife is hot"

Scotty chuckled "Her name is Lilly and those are my triplets, Matthew, James and Laura"

"Cute kids, how old?"

"7, they'll be 8 next month"

The two new roommates continued to chat and by the end of the evening, it was if they were old friends.

* * *

Lilly sighed and rubbed her eyes, taking another swig of her ice water. It was nearing midnight but she still had a mountain of paperwork to do, she had fallen behind on her case summaries and now she was regretting it. Her cell phone rang and she quickly answered it without checking the caller ID, it had taken nearly an hour to convince Laura to go to bed (Laura had wanted to sleep in Lilly's bed with her) and she really didn't want her to wake up.

"Rush" she answered with a sigh

"You seem bored baby, wish I was there to entertain you" Scotty whispered

Lilly chuckled "I wish you were here too, how was your first day?"

Scotty groaned "a class on federal law, boring as hell"

Lilly chuckled "It sounds boring"

"How was your day?"

Lilly smiled "Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork" Lilly replied "feel more like a secretary, than a cop"

"Secretary huh?"

Lilly rolled her eyes "get your mind out of the gutter Scotty" she scolded and he chuckled.

"I miss you already"

Lilly smiled "I miss you too, I've been thinking about your offer to come down and visit you"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, thinking of coming down next weekend. You can show me around"

"If we leave your hotel room"

Lilly giggled again "sounds like a plan"

Scotty sighed "I better go baby, I have to get some sleep. Got an early class tomorrow, it's like being back in school"

"Oh, ok"

"I'll call tomorrow night and talk to the kids, I love you and give the kids a big hug and a kiss from me"

"I will, I love you too"

She hung up the phone and sighed again.

She didn't realise just how much she missed him until he talked to him, the next few weeks was going to be tough.


End file.
